The Twelve Pains of Christmas
by Mitzia
Summary: It's Tohru's first Christmas with the Sohma's and they want to throw a Christmas party for the occasion. When the large family of misfits come together, how exactly will the party turn out? T just in case
1. Prologue

"What should we do for Christmas?"

That was the question the Sohma house was asked one winter morning by the little Kisa Sohma. She came over to visit Tohru Honda, a somewhat new member of the family. She was the one of the best things that happened to the Sohmas, especially Kisa.

"The same thing we do every year, have the New Year's celebration," Shigure said.

"But that's New Year's. She's talking about Christmas," Tohru said, patting the smallest girl on the head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuki and Kyo walked inside, both covered in snow.

"What happened to you?" Tohru asked.

"The stupid cat had a fit again," Yuki said happily. He sat down at the breakfast table and Kyo did too after talking off his wet clothes.

"We were talking about Christmas plans. It seems we have nothing going on," Shigure said.

"That's surprising, considering how many of us there are," Kyo muttered.

"So should we do something, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru looked at Yuki and waved her hands.

"But you guys must be really busy with the New Year's coming up. Maybe it's best if we don't do it. It'd be terrible if it was a bother," she defended. There was nothing Tohru hated more than being a burden. Tohru noticed that Kisa's eyes saddened. "What's wrong?"

"I really wanted to spend Christmas with you," she whispered.

"Tohru, it's really fine if we have it. Besides, it looks like Kisa cares more about Christmas than New Year's," Shigure said.

"It's the same damn thing every year. It's not like we're missing anything," Kyo groaned. Kisa smiled and tugged Tohru's shirt. Of course, Tohru couldn't say no to that cute little face.

"I guess we're having a special Christmas this year," Tohru said.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I was originally going to make this an Ouran story, but since it's Christmas, I felt there needed to be a Furuba story. :P This is based on the song Twelve Pains of Christmas by Bob Rivers. You can find this song on many, many AMVs throughout YouTube. Trust me. There will be twelve more chapters, each one dedicated to a different character. I decided not to use Rin, Kureno, and Akito because I don't like them. :P I hope you'll like this story!**

**Merry Christmas and sayonara~!**


	2. Finding a Christmas Tree

"Okay guys, Tohru is out shopping. What are we going to do?"

Eleven Sohmas sat in the living room of Shigure's house. They were all invited to the Christmas party that has yet to be planned.

"We should do decorations," Ayame said.

"Cooking too," Kagura said.

"What about presents?" Momiji added.

"It seems like we have a lot to do," Hatori groaned.

"Lighten up. You guys wanted a party. You reap what you sow," Hiro mumbled.

"You're here too, so don't complain," Hatsuharu said.

"Is that all that we have to do?" Ritsu asked.

"I guess so," Shigure said.

"Then we should divide up these tasks," Yuki said.

"We can't divide three tasks for eleven people," Kyo said.

"How stupid are you? There's more to decorating, cooking, and presents."

"I doubt that."

"You really are a stupid cat."

"Am not!"

"Guys focus!" Shigure cut in. The two suddenly stopped fighting. "Yuki, you should go to the store to find a Christmas tree. It's probably not a good idea to let you handle the bigger tasks."

"Ha! The rat can't handle big tasks!" Kyo taunted.

"Neither can you Kyo, so shut up," Hatsuharu said.

"I'll go find a tree. That can't be too hard." With that, Yuki left the Sohma filled house and went to a nearby store.

"Now where do they sell Christmas trees?" he asked himself. He walked down aisle after aisle and found a section devoted to Christmas décor. Yuki headed down to the section and found holly, ribbons, lights, and no trees. The only trees on display were even smaller than Kisa. He may not be an expert on Christmas, but he knew that was pitiful.

Yuki left the store and walked towards a shopping center. People were walking past him carrying Christmas trees in different shapes and sizes. He stopped a little boy who was carrying a tree like the ones in the other store.

"Excuse me, where did you get that tree?" he asked.

The little boy looked up and smiled. "From the truck over there!" he said. After answering, he ran away.

Yuki walked towards the direction the boy pointed to and saw a bunch of people crowding around a pick-up truck. He got closer and saw a line of pine trees around it. "That was easier than I thought," Yuki said.

He looked at each of the trees, admiring their shapes and sizes. His eyes found a tree that was slightly bigger than him. It had thick pine branches that could hold the many ornaments he knew his family would get.

A man walked up to Yuki. "You seem to like this tree. You want it?" he asked. Yuki nodded. "I'll give it to you for thirty bucks. No one wanted this tree. It would shed a lot," he said.

Yuki gave the man the money and picked up the tree. He started walking as fast as he could with the heavy tree, but he didn't get that far.

"How will this get home?" he sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I couldn't really choose a day for Yuki...so...yeah...**

**Merry Christmas and sayonara~!**


End file.
